Speedroid
| romaji_anime = Supīdoroido | fr_name = Vitesseroid | de_name = Geschwindigkeitsroid | it_name = Velociroid | ko_name = 스피드로이드 | ko_romanized = Seupideuloideu | pt_name = Velocidaroide | es_name = Velociroid | sets = * Weekly Shōnen Jump 2015, Issue 3 promotional card (OCG) * Booster SP: Highspeed Riders (OCG) * Clash of Rebellions * High-Speed Riders (TCG) * Breakers of Shadow * Shining Victories * Raging Tempest * V Jump December 2016 promotional card * Premium Pack 19 * OTS Tournament Pack 3 * Star Pack Battle Royal * OTS Tournament Pack 3 * Maximum Crisis * Duelist Pack: Dimensional Guardians | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} "Speedroid" (スピードロイド Supīdoroido, written as in the anime) is an archetype of WIND Machine-Type monsters used by Yugo in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V and by his manga counterpart. This archetype is a sub-archetype of the "roid" archetype. Design with "Terrortop", "Red-Eyed Dice" and "Taketomborg" in the anime.]] "Speedroid" monsters mostly resemble weaponized toys, like tops and boomerangs, or make references to games, like dice, with their names commonly being puns or portmanteaus with the names of said toys/games mostly from Japan. The Synchro Monsters are called "Hi-Speedroid" ("Highspeedroid" in Japanese). Playing style "Speedroids" focus on fast Synchro Summons. "Speedroid Terrortop" makes for a great opening move, as it can Special Summon itself from the hand while the player controls no monsters and can search for any "Speedroid" monster from the Deck, while also starting the deck's numerous combos. "Taketomborg" can Special Summon itself from the hand and tribute itself to summon any "Speedroid" Tuner from the Deck for Deck-thinning (while also enabling higher Level Synchro Summons). The ideal targets are "Red-Eyed Dice", which can manipulate Levels to let the player Synchro Summon any monster between Levels 2 and 7, and "Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice", which provides protection whilst in the Graveyard. "Speedroid Double Yoyo" can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Speedroid" monster from the Graveyard when Normal Summoned, which can be followed up with a Synchro Summon if a Tuner monster was Summoned, or another search if "Taketomborg" or "Terrotop" was Summoned. "Speedroids" also have a high focus on banishing their own cards from the Graveyard to fuel their card effects and support cards. "Speedroid Horse Stilts" is a helpful card because it can be banished from the Graveyard to send potential revival targets to the Graveyard; "Speed Recovery" can also recycle "Speedroid" monsters by Special Summoning them, or adding them to the hand, from the Graveyard. "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon" is the deck's central focus most of the time, due to its powerful negation effect and it being easy to Summon in this deck. With the correct setup, the deck's even capable of Summoning multiple copies of "Crystal Wing" in one turn. This Deck can also make good use of Xyz Monsters, mainly Rank 3 Xyz Monsters with "Terrortop" and "Taketomborg". Because of excellent synergy between "Terrortop" and "Taketomborg" (sometimes "Tri-Eyed Dice" and "Menko" as well), those cards often utilized in various strategies (mainly ones that's focused on Rank 3 Xyz Summons), including, but not limited to, Burning Abyss and The Phantom Knights. Some of the archetype's monster effects (such as "Taketomborg" or "Hagoita") limit the player to Special Summoning only WIND monsters during the turn their effects are used. The "Windwitch" archetype can work intimately with this deck, due to their similar ability of Synchro Summoning and also being WIND-based archetype as well. Recommended cards Official Decks Weaknesses * Although "Speedroids" are an excellent swarming Deck, the archetype itself is almost completely focused on the user, and their cards have somewhat low utility on its own, with very few cards that hinder the opponent substantially. Therefore, it is somewhat dependent on whatever monster they Synchro Summoned in order to maintain both offense and defense on the field. * The biggest weakness of this deck is their heavy dependency on "Speedroid Terrortop", which is unsearchable through normal means itself, which can severely hamper the Deck's speed and preventing them from maintaining card advantage during the early game. ** This can be circumented by sending "Terrortop" to the graveyard and keep on adding it the hand afterwards. * The Deck relies heavily on their Graveyard, which can be exploited through banishing cards such as "Dimensional Fissure" and "Macro Cosmos". * Because they are very dependent on Synchro Summons, they are also susceptible to Anti-Special Summoning cards such as "Vanity's Emptiness", "Vanity's Fiend", and "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo". * Extra Deck lockdown effects, such as "Domain of the True Monarchs" or "Nekroz of Unicore", will shut the deck down until their effect disappear. References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes